GREAT BRAND!
by InfamousMystery
Summary: Arnold Brands, an unknown stallion who woke up, not knowing his own personal info, was disappointed on his own self not having memories of his past life. And now, he desperately needs his memory back. Will he gather all his memories in the end?
1. Intro

**The Introduction**

I finally had it all... My memories, the attention of the sisters, the attention of everyone and everything in this rainbow-filled world. It's not that I'm bragging my popularity, those are for losers who thinks popularity is important to life.

Besides, you are the one reading, right? Whoever holds this story of mine... Anyways, who would like a story without any introductions?

My name's Arnold, Arnold Brands of Badlands. No, I am not a changeling, I am a stallion just like any stallion you can think about. Well, others say I look like Prince Shining Armor, I have yet to see him, I believe he's the brother of the 4th Princess of Equestria.

Anyhow, I am known for... well... almost everything I do... except the personal stuffs, of course. Why would I brag my sleeping habits?

This is supposed to be the end of the story, but then I thought hey! Why not write an intro in the end? And that's what I did. It's a weird way to make an intro when you're through with your story, but it works, I think.

Oh yeah, I forgot... Everything here is not canon, sadly... Yeah... That's what the staff say. This is not connected to the story that you knew. This is just some weird fantasy my writer is typing in front of his computer or cellphone, what in the haystack are those?

Oh what am I saying, anyhow, enjoy my (ahem) story! As I go get my "citizenship" of Ponyville.


	2. Entry No 1

**Entry No. 1**

I woke up in some sort of a hospital with no memory why I am here. I noticed that I'm badly wounded, but I have no idea why. It's like being born as an old pony.

Looking around the room, it basically looks like a hospital. There are tools nearby, there are also curtains with the shade of blue, and lastly, there's a powerful harmless light in front of me. To be honest, it looks like someone is performing a surgery to my body.

I blinked and felt paralyzed. I have no idea what happened to me, or who I am in the first place. As I was about to struggle, panicking for something, some white mare with a peachy mane entered the room.

The mare noticed ny movements. She had no idea what to do.

"Calm Down." she whispered to me

How can I calm down when I'm confused whether this is a kidnap or not? But either ways, I calmed down due to the sweet voice of the mare. The mare stared at me nervously, I guess she's a newbie and all. With a few blinks, I tried to talk, but I can't. The mare nods and told me that I need to rest for a day or 2. And that's basically my life during those 2 days... Boring and scary at the same time. Who knows if some of my innards are removed for money?

After those 2 days, I was able to move again, which feels awfully familiar. The mare entered my room, but this time, she's okay.

" Good Afternoon, Arnold. " she said in her sweet charming voice.

That simply means that my first or last name is Arnold, although I have no idea why someone had a last name of Arnold. That's really weird in my own thoughts.

" I'm... feeling well... I guess. " I replied with a weak voice. Luckily, she can understand.

" Who... am I? "

I continued with a much weaker voice. The mare gave me a smile.

" The one who brought you here said that your name is Arnold Brands. But your personal data is undetermined. " the mare said with hesitation, then she continued.

" The hospital never accepted strange ponies with no source of record before, but since the one who saved you is a doctor of this hospital, you are here... Our first stranger. "

I nodded and looked at the ceiling. I was in a different room, with no lights, no tools, but there's a window and a small table nearby. I definitely know that I'm not much of a talker, and I have good imagination, but still, I have no idea on who I am in the inside. And why am I badly wounded.

The mare offered me an apple and told me to eat up. I haven't eaten anything since that time I woke up. So I ate the apple.

" Who are you? " I said to deplete the awkwardness we're having.

" My name's Sweet Velvet. " The mare said as she brushed her own peachy mane.

I remembered that I used to brush my own mane in my introduction to the mares. I have no idea why, though, but I guess that stands for mannerisms or something like that.

I tried to smile, but my body's still weak. She giggled and told me that I need rest. I nod and wondered what else could I possibly be. Sometimes, I thought of myself as a pirate, but I do not look rusty. Then, I thought I'm some butler, but then again, I don't have the classy looks.

I asked the mare who saved me, because it would be important to know who if I want my memories to be back. She told me that the doctor's name is Dr. Hoovilton. I have no idea on who he was, but I guess he's one of those highly praised doctors.

I still have no idea where I am, too... I looked around to see some clues, but there's absolutely no clues on where I am, or where I used to be. I asked the mare with a pleasing sound.

"Ponyville". she replied

Ponyville... I remembered that. I was ordered to... huh... I don't know... I was in a mission to do something... I just... forgot...

The mare left me and told me to have a good rest because I'll be meeting Dr. Hoovilton tomorrow... It's not that I'm excited, but I badly need my memories, so I slept, forgetting everything that'll distract me from my sleep...

Tomorrow better be worth it... It should be, I thought. Then I heard a bang. I have no idea whether it is just my imagination or something else. I got out of bed like an old mare. My back is aching me. I have no idea what I'm doing... I wasn't in my control.

I have no idea what I am doing, until I woke up. It was all a dream. I looked around. It was night time. I was confused by the dream I encountered earlier, and it also makes no sense. Sweet Velvet came to my room, checking me out and noticing that I was heavily breathing.

" Are you okay there, Arnold? " she said.

I nodded, but the only bad thing is that I feel rested... I can't go back to sleep without doing something active. Velvet came closer to me and sat in the edge of the bed.

" Nightmares, huh? " she assumed

I shook my head, not knowing if it's a nightmare, or a dream, or just my imagination.

" Did you hear a bang? " I asked her.

She blinked and looked around, then shook her head. It was something else... I thought.

Sweet Velvet yawns. She seemed sleepy. She is a nurse after all.

" You better go sleep... " I said.

She shook her head, disagreeing my suggestion.

" I must stay up as long as I can... For better pay. " she replied to me in a tired yet graceful voice.

I nodded and tapped my hooves.

" I think I'm going back to sleep now. " I spoke in order to prevent awkwardness.

" Sweet Dreams. " she replied as sweet as she can do. If I could think of a fruit, she'll be a peach.

She, then, left me all alone after all of these things... There's something familiar in her "Sweet Dreams"... But eh, as long as I can sleep straight until the early morning of tomorrow, I'll be remembering everything.


	3. Entry No 2

**Entry No.2**

It was around dawn when I woke up and I'm telling you, it ain't an easy trip to sleep with such bizarre imagination. I dreamt about ponies and stuffs, then I dreamt about Equestria in waste, then I dreamt about rainbows and fluffy stuffs, then another dream came as it seems that my imagination is more than just "unlimited". Yeah, that sounds crazy, I know.

Sweet Velvet was sleeping in a sit at the edge of the room I'm in as I woke up. She looked tired, knowing she was up too late. I yawned silently, rubbing the dust out of my eyes, and took a look at the nature in the windows beside me. The sunrise was a beautiful than seeing rainbows in my dream. I was paralyzed by the sunrise, then a pony in a doctor's suit came.

" Ahem, Arnold Brands. " the doctor spoke.

I tilted my head and caught my sight on the doctor. My nerves are telling me that he's Dr. Hoovilton, but then, I thought wrong. My thoughts are always making me feel like I'm a weirdo. I accidently greeted the Doctor with the name of Hoovilton, but luckily, he is Dr. Hoovilton.

" Yeah... Anyways, we need to talk a little bit... " the doctor sat at the edge of the bed.

He was holding something. It looks like it's related to me, so I quickly asked what's with the thing he's holding. The doctor shook his head.

" No, Arnold. This is not related to your own self, but this folder holds the files of others who you might know. Since you're a stranger to all and to others. " the doctor gave the folder to me.

I scanned the whole folder and I can't seem to remember them, since they have no pictures and it's purely word-based. But what I found familiar is the name " Bella Smarts ". I remember the name, and also the appearance, but I have no idea who the hay she or he is. I don't assume genders, but I believe that's a mare name.

" The name Bella Smarts sounds familiar to me, Doc. " I pointed my hoof at the file.

The doctor nods, reviewing the file with the name in it.

" So you are one of the Badlands Rascals. " the doctor said as he closed the folder.

The Badlands what now?

" ... hm... but I think you'll be fine... You seemed puzzled and confused... " the doctor heads out of the room, leaving me alone with Sweet Velvet, still sleeping, but she moved a bit.

Just... a bit.

" Badlands Rascals... " I thought. What is that anyways? Some sort of a group or an Equestrian group? No matter what it is, I bet it's purely evil. But if it's purely evil, those that mean I'm evil, too?

I wondered... Then a thud came after seconds, making Sweet Velvet jolt up, doing a karate post.

" WHO'S THERE?! DON'T TAKE MY PATIENT AWAY! " she cried loudly, making my ears go deaf.

Sweet Velvet blinked, noticing that she was too noisy. She looked at me and blushed, embarrassedly.

" Oh, uh... G-good morning hu- I mean Arnold. " she does an awkward smile at me.

And to be honest, it looks more creepy than awkward. The fully extended smile just gave me the it's all good, since I have a weird imagination.

After sometime, Sweet Velvet offered my breakfast, a good chocolate cereals with milk. Of course, it's cow's milk, why would it be a mare's milk? I ate the whole thing and it was delicious. I shall be free after lunch, said Sweet Velvet. But I badly need to talk to Doctor Hoovilton since he knew something about me. And what's good about a free pony without memories?

Lunch came, I had hayburgers. Sweet Velvet and Doctor Hoovilton were in the lobby. I'm also in the lobby, waiting for my "official freedom". After a few minutes, they talked to me.

" You're free to go, Arnold Brands. " both of them said at the same time.. I thought that's it, but then,Doctor Hoovilton continued.

" Or if you want, I'll give you everything I can do to help you retrieve your memories, but you'll never be free once you received it... "

He was giving me a choice. He seem to think that my memories is full of bad stuffs, but what do I have if I am free? Nothing much.

" I'd like to have my memories back... " I replied with hesitation.

Both of them looked at each other. Then back at me, nodding at my answer.

" Follow us, then. " Sweet Velvet spoke as they trotted.

I followed them behind, from rooms to rooms, I discovered more rooms inside the hospital, after some trotting, we stopped in front of a door which seems to be an office. Dr. Hoovilton opened the door and entered. The room was, indeed, an office. A decent office with a water dispenser on the side, a well-painted painting behind the desk and an high quality office chair. The office's painted in sky blue and there is that portrait which looks like Dr. Hoovilton, himself.

After I entered the room, Sweet Velvet locked the door behind me. I was nervous of what's happening. Or whatever they'll do to me. Dr. Hoovilton sat in his office chair, bringing out the files he showed me before in his desk drawers.

" Arnold Brands, as far as I know you, you are part of the Badlands Rascals. Yes, I know your reaction will be like 'What the hay is that?', but to be honest, I don't know what the hay is that. All I know is that they're a group in Badlands. That's all I know. But if you want more... "

The doctor gave me a copy of the files. I took a look at it again.

" Give these files to Garland. He lives in a store named 'Bad Apples' close by. He basically knows about factions and stuffs like that "

Sweet Velvet unlocked the door. I nodded at Dr Hoovilton and headed out.

" Good Luck with that, Arny. " Sweet Velvet whispered in my ear.

I blushed hard. No one gave me a nickname, or well, since I forgot everything about me... Garland, huh? I bet this is the store... Bad Apples...

My imagination's telling me that I'll be in a storm full of trash.


	4. Entry No 3

**Entry No. 3**

As I entered Bad Apples, the smell is awfully bad... But I guess it's reasonable since the store's named Bad Apples... Yeah, it smells like rotten apples. But what I found fascinating about Bad Apples is the kind of things the store sells here. There are like parts of a machine, a fridge full of juiceboxes... or are they something that makes one pony energetic as a hummingbird? I don't know.

I was standing in the middle of the store, amazed by such machineries. It's not like everyday, you see a complicated machinery here in this world. After a few look around the store, I encountered the counter with no one in it. I saw a bell in the sides of the counter. My senses triggers me. With hesitation, I rang the bell. There was a BANG! under the counter, making me startled.

" Awww... " a voice under the counter was heard.

Then, he stood... A tough-lookin pony. He's like one of those gym ponies I saw earlier from my trip to this store. He was smokin wet. And he smells... You know... typical gym ponies.

" Watcha here fur? " the tough stallion spoke in a really deep voice.

It's not that I'm afraid, but something seems a bit wrong... or is it my imagination that he'd done a criminal act relating to little fillies and colts.

" Uhh... I'm here looking for... Garland? "

" Gurland, aye? Ay've herd he's adventurin bak home to hiz mummy. Dealing busyness there and that. "

The tough stallion flexed his muscles... Which seems like one of his mannerism. I nodded and trotted away.

" AYE! WHER U GOING? I'm juzt fuling u, bruh. I am one and only Gurland, da Brave Fist of da South. Wy u lukin for meh? " he spoke rapidly.

Wow, he's a weird character... It's not like it makes him more scary or worse, but it does makes me more relaxed. I asked him about the Badlands Rascals and gave him the copy of the files. Garland scanned the files like those ponies who means business. After a few flips and slapping the files in the counter, he gestures me to come closer.

" Dis beter be a secrit, olreight? " he whispered to my ear in a loud deep voice.

As I nodded, Garland pressed a button which appeared to close the main doors... Wait, not only to close it, but to lock it and make the store temporarily closed. He cleared his own voice and spoke.

" Badlands Rascels... Dose dang pones do nuthin but troble. What do dey do? Dey scavange da Badlands and rebelled both da Changeling Hive and da Equestrian Monarchy. Like hay, wy do dey hate one enemy who's enemy is deir enemy, too, ya know? It doesn't makes sense. And alzo, the files... I know some of deym. Especially dat marey named Bella Smarts... She's da popular spy of da faction, but dat appearance dis file said? It's inaccurate as haystick in a broomstick. "

I blinked and laughed.

" Wait, inaccurate? Doctor Hoovilton gave this file to me. "

Garland's ear perks up.

" Doctor Hoovilton, ya say? " Garland spoke in a weak voice.

" Uh... yea- "

The door was bucked open by a pony in some sort of golden armor. Garland gasps and gave me a dirty look.

" Ya dirty... " Garland yelled at me.

I was confused. I have no idea what I just did. As the soldiers kept on entering, Garland fled away using the back door. Almost every soldier ran to chase him except one, who seemed to stay with me, and seems like an officer.

" Sir Arnold Brands? " the soldier spoke.

I stared at the officer, nodding and wondering how come he knows my name.

" Mayor Mare needs your assistance. "

... what? How come I became popular all of a sudden? I just want to have my memories back... But how? What? When? Oh great... I just want my memories and then, this happened...

This entry makes a lot of nonsense that I can't even follow it or such, but it just happened. I felt like a convict as I entered Mayor Mare's office, it was between me and her. The door is locked, the windows are closed, making the office hotter and hotter as time passed by. Mayor Mare seemed to have a fan, but the fan's facing to her only.

Mayor Mare was reading the files handed over to Garland. She rubbed her greyish mane and smacked her lips. After some few seconds, she placed the files in her side, and clears her mouth.

" Doctor Hoovilton told me you were... on a quest to retrieve your own memories. " The mayor gave me a stare.

I nodded with my wet sweating face. The hotness is unbearable, but I managed to let it be.

" Well, I could help you with that... but only if, you'll tell me all about it later. "

She was rubbing her chin. She looked like those witch in the stories I used to read as a child... I'm slowly getting my memories back.

" Well, I've just remembered that witch from the stories by looking at your face. " I replied to her... That does sounds disrespectfull. Mayor Mare gave me a dirty stare.

" Thank me for being in command of Ponyville, you outsider, now listen closely. " She slammed the table as hard as she can, angry at my reply to her.

" There are 2 of my fine s- 'ahem' servants who are waiting for you right now. What I want you to do is to go find the Badlands Rascals hideout in Badlands, here's the map and some bits for your trip. "

She gave me a pouch full of bits and a map. It's a map of Equestria, but with an X mark in Badlands.

" Their hideout seems to be around that spot. Just around that spot. Not sure where exactly, but that's what the Princesses told me. They've sent patrol guards in that certain spot, but only one guard returned from the patrol, and told the princess that the others are being held captives by Badlands Rascals. I have no idea what they do for living, but please, save them. Be the hero of Equestria. You may take your leave. "

The door was opened by guards. I left the room, staring at the map. As I trotted outside, there are 2 ponies really waiting for me outside. A pegasus and an earth pony... Equality, huh?

" H-howdy ya. " the earth pony spoke.

The earth pony was brown, wearing a rugged peasant clothings and carrying a saddlebag. He's also wearing horseshoes... That's cool.

" Da name's Dirt Buck! Ah pleasure to me't ya. " the earth pony continued, shaking my hoof.

I nodded at Dirt Buck, from what I'm assuming, Dirt Buck is a farmer. A hard working farmer, depending on his appearance and his cutie mark... a hoe...

" I don't have time for chats, name's Quickie Faults and I want to leave this stinking place already. So let's go. " the blue pegasus with a question mark inside the yellow lightning bolt cutie mark said in a disrespecting voice.

But among all, I really wanna know who I am. So I nodded and basically started to leave Ponyville, heading to the train station. I paid the ticket to... Appleloosa... which seems like the only way to enter Badlands. After paying and such, we waited for the train.

We were killing time and I've got to say, it's an awkward wait. Everything was silent, the 2 ponies were watching me like some subject. I managed to break the awkwardness by asking them their stories. Quickie Faults shared first.

" I used to be the best pegasus in the skies, flying fast as a filly. But then, this stupid cutie mark showed up. Making me confused in almost every convo we're having, wait, what are we talki- oh right. Ye, like that random stuff I said earlier... Now, I'm nothing more but a stinking mailpony... Losing to Derpy Hooves as best mailpony... Grrr... "

After Quickie Faults' reply, Dirt Buck began.

" Well, ya see, Ah'm nothin more than a farmer with a family, ya know? Ah love bucking trees, but hoeing da fields makes me happy. " Dirt Bag whipped his tears.

" Just hoped our adventures together'll be worth it. " Dirt Bag continued. As far as I know, Dirt Bag's emotional.

" ... Y'all have... memories and hobbies... " I tapped my hooves.

" Hm... Since you noticed it... " Quickie Faults spoke out of nowhere.

" Are you a bla- "

As Quickie Faults was about to ask a question, our train came, which made Quickie Faults distracted. She even shouted:

" TRAIN! "

As the train stopped by, we entered, took a sit and here we are... in the middle of my trip... I mean our trip... I'm sleepy... I should go take a nap.


	5. Entry No 4

**Entry No. 4**

It was one of those weird dreams I'm having during my nap inside the train. But this time, it's one of those nightmares where I was standing in a middle of a dead town, burning in flames. I can feel tears from my checks. And I feel small... like a colt.

Looking around the flaming village, I found darkness, sucking everything in the existence of my dream, including I, the dreamer, himself. There's nothing that I can do but to watch the darkness taking control of the dream, then I closed my eyes...

Then I woke up, back to my old self. Seeing Quickie Faults writing some sort of a letter. I don't know what he's writing for, but it can't be harmful. I also noticed that Dirt Bag wasn't in his seat.

" Where's Dirt Bag? " I asked Quickie.

" Something about exploring the train, he said. It's his first time to ri- " then she continued writing.

She is easily distracted by things, but I understand her. First time in a train, huh? That's good for him.

I yawned and looked at the window in the right side of my window aisle seat. The train was moving in a fair speed. And it seems like we're in the middle of nowhere. Cacti and sand everywhere. It's like a desert, but less hotter since the train itself had a cooling system on the inside.

Everything was fine during Dirt Bag's exploration inside the train, then a load bang was heard in a wall just right behind me after a few minutes of looking at the windows to entertain myself. Dust fell from the ceiling, making my mane dirty and obviously dusty. I brushed my mane to get the dust particles out of my mane, then a load crash broke the door, with Dirt Bag's body flown into the air.

Dirt Bag fell down hard. I stood up, supposedly to help him, but then, a stallion in a tuxedo with a white mask which kinda resembles an opera mask, kicked me back to my seat. The kick was powerful, leaving a dent in a wall behind me and making my tummy ache a lot. Many other stallions with identical appearances entered the train cart I'm in.

" Please be calm, we're here for a trip back to Appleloosa. " the one who kicked me hard announced in a nasty voice.

I coughed, holding my stomach in pain. The masked pony looked at me and attempts to choke me. I have no idea what to do... And now, it seems like I'm done. Quickie was just there, terrified. She was stunned.

I was close to facing my end... But then, I accidentally kicked the pony in the groin.

" YYYEEEAAOAOOOOWWHHHH! " the masked stallion grabbed his groin and I gave him an unsuspecting roundhouse kick to his face.

I kicked myself up, still feeling pain in my stomach. The masked stallion's face was planted in the wall beside me. I don't have any idea on how I did that. The other identical stallions just stared at me, then as the silence was broken by a musical band playing a song, war began.

In the epic musical intro, I was like dancing, standing in forehooves, kicking those who dares to come closer to me. After kicking 2 of them, I grabbed one of them with my rear hooves and slams him down at the floor. I feel like I ain't the one controlling myself.

After standing up, one of them attempts to punch my face, but I blocked it with my bare front hooves and kicking him in his knees, making his balance broken, and ended up throwing him with the others.

" If it's groove you're looking for, then you've come to the right place. " the singer sang as I was in a fighting position.

Many other suited masked ponies attacked me. And I was suprisingly owning them with kicks, punches and throwing techniques that I learned from out of nowhere. Defeating almost all of them one by one. Sooner or later, Dirt Bag joins in. He's pretty good at kicking stuffs, that's for sure... Since he kicked one of them out of the train.

Quickie Faults was still terrified of what's happening, she just sat there and wrote fast, trying to ignore everything that's happening. After defeating almost a few... And yes, there's a lot of them, a pony was standing in front of me. Identical to the others who i fought, but the only difference is that this pony wears a blue mask and also with a long blue mane, identical to mine, but longer.

The pony was watching me as I deliver him or her with a hard punch, but it easily avoided my punch. I tried another punch, but it blocks. I gave a roundhouse and a low kick, but dang, the pony's flexible.

I followed the pony from wherever it goes, trying my best doing combos and trying to hit it, but the pony is too aggressive, the one who encountered pain was me. After that one hit I did and the pony avoided, it gave me an hard elbow in my face , making me unconscious, then kicked me hard enough to make me sit on a broken wall.

The pony stared at me as I sat down, then, Dirt Bag came to the rescue, supposedly to kick her out of the train, but she avoided it and jumps out of the train, noticing that we're getting closer to Appleloosa.

I can still see for a bit. I can see Dirt Bag waving his hoof at my face.

" Ahrnold, ahre y'ah fine there, partner? " he spoke as I entered the dreamscape again...


	6. Entry No 5

**Entry No. 5**

The strong sunlight forced me to open my eyes, unaware of where I am or what I'm laying at. Soon, as the sunlight began to fade, my senses came back. I was laying in an average bed... A bit too hard... But I think it's ok...

But where am I is another story... It was extremely hot and it looks like I'm in a house with one room. Even with the automatic fan in front of me, it's still hot. It's like the world was trying to burn me alive.

I stood up, stretching my arms, legs, and back. I gave a long yawn and rubbed my eyes. I trotted outside of the house, seeing myself in a town full of sand and trees... This must be Appleloosa... And yep. It was Appleloosa. How come I discovered it quickly? The suit the others wearing... They all look like farmers.

I trotted around Appleloosa just to find where Dirt Bag and Quickie Faults are, then I saw them, helping a farmer in a nearby farm. They were in their farming suits and I've got to say, Dirt Bag really looks like a farmer...

I approached and thought I should give them a greeting and continue our quest, but the landlord of the farm stopped me from continuing.

" What are yer business here? " the landlord spat on his right side, staring at me in the eyes.

" Uhhh. Those 2 ponies are my companion and I need to continue our quest... " I answered with a respectful voice.

" ... Huh... so yer must be that pone who was unconscious during yer train trip. I see. But still, you can not continue your so-called quest for a while. " the landlord cracked his neck.

" Huh? Why not? "

" Ya see, staying inside my house for 2 days ain't gonna be free. And these 2 doesn't have the exact amount of money I wanted. So the deal is they work for me for 1 week in order to pay for your stay at mah house. "

Oh.. what a bummer... I still have no idea what's with those well-suited bandits that attacked the train I was in. I know that they just wanted to go to Appleloosa without paying... I think... but still, I feel like there's something else they're after... like me. I remembered the bag of bits Mayor Mare gave much was it? I'll assume I have 100 bits.

" Ok then, how much should I pay to free them up? " I grabbed the bag of bits in my saddlebag.

" 600 bits. "

" Isn't that expensive for a 2 days stay in your house with on- "

" Sleeping outside ain't that hard, isn't? " the landlord gave me a nasty look.

" It's 600 bits. Pay or stay. "

" Grrr... How much for the mare only. " I pointed my hoof at Quickie Faults.

The landlord looked at the direction of my hoof.

" 50 bits. That marey ain't useful in mah farm... " the landlord shook his head in disgrace.

I nodded and gave the landlord 50 bits. After that, the landlord called Quickie Faults, telling her that she's free. Then Quickie dashes towards me and gave me a tackle hug.

" OH BOI! I'M FREE! THANK YOU~~~ " Quickie Faults gave me a kiss on the cheeks... Not sure if I should feel love or meh.

" May I talk to Dirt Bag for a while? "

" Sure, but just for one minute. " the landlord replied as he called out Dirt Bag. Dirt Bag was in all ears as I told him my plans.

" Dirt Bag, I can not free you for a while, but soon, I shall make money. I and Quickie Faults will go to Badlands while you continue to do farming. We'll be back in... either tomorrow or 2... or 3... "

Dirt Bag nods and gave a salute.

" Ah hope ya do well, Mr. Brands. " he replied as he went back to his work.

I felt like something's incomplete during my travels, but without any further thoughts, I and Quickie left Appleloosa with 2 tents, good amount of food and water, headed south to Macintosh Hills.

I still had the map, scanning it as we trotted. I commanded Quickie Faults to check from above to guide me. She was a terrific navigator. I'm quite impressed that her navigating skills were... well... helpful and useful for my trip. We were close to Badlands, but we need a nice place to set the tent and end the day. I found a spot within the grassy fields of the Macintosh Hills. I set the tents there and ordered Quicky Faults to find sticks and she really does found sticks... a lot of them.

I tried to make fire out of them and I did... I don't know how, but it just did... I placed our canned goods above the fire for a good toasty flavor and ate under the twinkling stars and soft dancing trees. It was an amazing experience to camp.

After dinner, I placed my things inside the tent and saw Quickie Faults staring at the skies, sitting on a sturdy branch close to the tent. I tried to come close to her by climbing and moving my flanks to get closer to her. I looked at where her head's facing and it was beautiful. Shooting stars everywhere, a cold breeze running through my face... It was amazing.

" Hey, Arnold... " Quickie Faults spoke as I was trying to find a comfortable position to sit.

" Did you know that whatever you dreamt under a shooting star will come true? " she looked at me with a friendly smile.

I chuckled a bit... I find that a bit absurd.

" Yeah... I think that's just ridiculous... But I just like believing, you know? " she looked back at the dark skies.

I blinked and looked at her... From what I can tell, she feels a bit blue as I chuckled at her question.

" I'm sorry... I thought you were joking... " I apologized.

" It's ok... You aren't the only one who thought of that... A lot of us thinks dreaming under a shooting star is not real... Even I think that I should just stop on dreaming... "

Quickie Faults tapped her hooves... I looked down, feeling kinda blue that I made someone sad...

" ... but you know, I'll never give up believing things I want to believe. " Quickie Faults added.

" There's no proof that it's real, but there's also no proof that it's just a myth. Who knows, that certain myth might be true. No one knows what's true or what's not, but I really think that once you think it's true, the world will follow you. That's why I believe in dreaming under a shooting star... It helps me reduce my mistakes in life... "

Quickie Faults smiled at me... I don't understand it, to be honest, but I just nodded...

" Well, you'll figure your beliefs soon, Arnold... " she flew down and went inside her own tent.

I stayed for a bit longer until sleepiness attacks my brain... Beliefs, huh? I should try believing one day...


	7. Entry No 6

**Entry No. 6**

It's those dreams again... A quicksand was sucking my left back hoof. I'm striving my way out, but it's inevitable. No matter what I do, I'll be sucked slowly. Then, something invisible was pulling my head away from the sucking vortex of sand, that's when I woke up in the real world, being slapped by Quickie Faults.

" Wake up, Arnold Brands! Wake up. " Quickie Faults continued slapping me even with my eyes open.

" Ok! Ok! Ok! " I stood up after a really alarming wake-up call.

As I trotted out of the tent, I noticed that the sun still hasn't shown up. Quickie quickly dashes to the small opening and with no delays, I followed her all the way to an open field on the edge of the hill.

It was still dark, but little light was peaking out on the east. Quickie sat in a spot, her face was in awe as she waits for the sun to rise.

My eyes are still droopy, making it hard to focus and stay awake. I decided I should go let her be.

" Don't leave me alone, Arnold... " she spoke as I turned

on the other way.

" I..woke you up to experience the sunrise... You want your memories back, do you? " she looked at me with a puppy face, hard to resists.

I nodded and sat beside her, looking at the east side. After minutes of waiting, the sun began to show up a little, with its orange glow and the skies turning blue. It was a sight that I was glad to see...

I must have been forgetting a lot about my past, I didn't even recognize that the sunrise would be so wonderful. As time passes fast, the sun fully awoke, making everything colorful.

We had an amazing morning together. Even the "not-that-good" breakfast was like perfect. After a few minutes of packing up, we continued moving east, nearer to the x mark in the map Mayor Mare gave me.

It was a difficult trip, the sun was like trying to burn my body and make me a pony steak. The emptiness is also a pain in our trip because it's only the map who knows where I am going.

Quickie Faults began to feel sleepy lately... Until then, I found 3 ponies in a suit like those who raided the train before, talking to each other. I hid behind the big boulder and tried my best to listen to them without being spotted.

They all have different voices... One of them had a deep voice, then one had a feminine voice, and the last one had a high pitched voice.

They were talking about being fired or something because they failed one mission, the one with the deep voice looks like their boss or something...

" What are we going to do? " one with the high pitched voice was trembling with fear.

" We only failed one mission, and it's only 1 out of the 10 missions we're sent to, so everything will be fine. " the stallion with the deep voice nodded.

" Remember Uncle Mak? " the one with the feminine voice was tapping her hooves.

Uncle Mak... The name sure does sounds familiar. My imagination builds up a bat pony with big fangs wearing a uniform... He sure looks fat, that's for sure...

" Uncle Mak... Oh s- "

" Shhhhhhh. Someone might hear us and report to the council. " the one with the high-pitched voice said.

" We should get back or else they'll fire us, for sure! " the one with the feminine voice quickly dashes away.

" WAIT FOR US! " the remaining ones dashes from the same direction as the one with the feminine voice.

" Come, Quickie, We need to keep up their pace. " I poked at Quickie who seems to be sleeping during the convo.

Quickie woke up and dashes quickly before waiting for me. Man, she sure goes fast. I tried to keep her pace, but it's hard when she's like... in her maximum effort. I tried to do my fastest, but it's no good.

" Quickie, slow it down, will ya? " I yelled at her as we were still following them.

Quickie finally had the same pace as mine, finally, she listened. We ran and ran until we reached the place we're looking for... A door to the Bunkers of the Badlands Rascals. I grabbed Quickie's wings and pulled her close to me behind the boulder in order to prevent her from being spotted. The 3 ponies in a suit opened the door and jumped in. They left it open, well that's... uh...

I looked at what's inside the door and it's like a hole. A really deep hole. Luckily, there are stairs, but it's still a risky move to use the stairs. We thought on how we could get in without being spotted...

I and Quickie set our tents far away from the bunker just in case we'll sleep for the night, then I thought and thought hard on how to infiltrate the bunker... Then I thought maybe I could beat up 2 ponies and use their suits as a disguise... Yep... That's the plan...

We've waited for a while... Until finally, the exact 3 ponies came out of the bunker. I hesitated at first, then let my imagination take me somewhere.

It was a wonderful imagination, hugging a pillow then nomming it, and then, I saw 2 more fluffy pillows. I tackled the first one and punched it, then a pillow tried to hug me, but I twirled and kicked the pillow away.

After some imagination going on, I came back to reality. The 3 ponies were unconscious. I undressed them except the deeply voiced stallion because his uniform won't fit either me or Quickie Faults.

I gave Quickie Faults the suit that the one with the feminine voice wears, who is truly a mare, as I wore the one the stallion with a high pitched voice wore.

I and Quickie Faults were ready to discover the mysteries that lie below the bunker...

" Are you ready, Quickie Faults? " I asked her before going in.

She nodded and flies down inside the hole. Before I head straight down, I looked at it... Did I miss something? Is there anything I must know before heading down? Why does Mayor Mare wants my memories to be back and then report it to her after? There must be something fishy about it, but meh.,.

I really need my memories back.


End file.
